If You Seek Amy
by marky77
Summary: Ralph and Jack have another fight and slashy goodness ensues. A Ralph/Jack slash story. Rated M for...everything :P. Note: There is no character called Amy. The title is a play on words courtesy of Ms Spears.
1. Chapter 1 Tainted Love

Chapter One – Love me, Hate Me

**a/n It's been a while since I read the book so I apologise if they seem out of character at times. I did have them use more modern language than in the book, but hopefully you will be distracted from that by the steamy slash :P.**

Ralph sat down on the beach, angrily.  
Why did Jack always have to be such an jerk? He was always picking on Piggy and the Littluns.

He and Jack had just gotten into another huge argument and, despite his usual happy-go-lucky nature; Ralph had had to come sit by himself for a while too cool off.  
_What is it about him that makes me so frustrated?_

Hearing footsteps on the sand, he turned around expecting one of his friends – Piggy, maybe, or samneric – and was surprised to see Jack.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"Just came to see if you were still acting like a little baby about before" Jack said.

Ralph scowled at him and turned away.

"You know I make a better leader than you and that fat Piggy."

In a fit of anger, Ralph leapt over the sand and flung himself at Jack, pushing him over backwards.  
He landed on top of Jack and punched him in the face, filled with hate for him. He had barely had time to draw his fist back for a second blow, when Jack's knee smashed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
He doubled-over from the impact and fell sideways off of Jack.

Taking advantage of Ralphs' vulnerability, Jack jumped up on him and pinned him to the ground roughly.  
"Give up?" He asked the blonde haired boy smugly.

"Never! Get off me you bastard!" Ralph said, squirming to get out from under him. The way he was wriggling was causing his crotch to rub against Jacks and he blushed as he realised he was getting aroused.  
"Seriously, Jack, get _off_!" He snapped.  
He tried to struggle away, but he was trapped. Jacks hands were pinning his arms to the ground, and his legs were trapping Ralphs in place.  
He struggled again and felt a tingle of pleasure as his erection ground against Jack.  
_What the hell is wrong with me? I hate Jack! There's no way I am attracted to him...why am I getting so worked up?_

Jack smirked as he noticed Ralph's situation.  
"Pleased to see me, Ralph? Or you just got a conch in your pocket?" he laughed.  
_He's talking about my dick!_ Ralph thought and let out a small, embarrassed giggle.  
He blushed furiously until he felt Jack's penis – still pressed against his own – begin to stiffen also.

Jack grinned down at Ralph, his angry expression replaced by a mischievous one. He lowered himself until he his crotch was pressing against Ralphs' and then began rubbing himself against him, grinding his erection on Ralphs'.  
"Urrmgh...Jack, don't" Ralph moaned as a large drop of pre-cum leaked into his tattered shorts.  
This was wrong. Boys didn't do things like this together, and he hated Jack. So why did it feel so good?

Jack released one of Ralphs arms and used his free hand to rubs Ralph's chest and stomach.  
"Come on, Ralphy. You know you like it..." he teased and lowered his hand until his fingers were sliding beneath the waistband of Ralphs' shorts.  
His hand slid down under the thin fabric and gripped Ralphs' erection. He stifled a moan as Jack squeezed causing more pre-cum to leak out into his shorts.

Trying to think clearly, Ralph said "Get off me, Jack. This isn't right. I don't want it."

Ignoring him, Jack began to move his hand up and down Ralphs' cock, slowly. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and Ralph closed his eyes as a moan escaped his lips, Jacks hand and the front on his shorts now soaked in pre-cum.

Starting to feel uncomfortable himself, Jacks removed his own pants, freeing his stiff member.  
Turning serious for the first time during their encounter, Jack said: "I want you Ralph. I want you now. Badly."

Ralph wanted to tell him no. Wanted to tell him he hated him. But he just lay there and nodded.  
_I hate Jack...and I'm not gay...so why I am hornier than I have ever been in my life?_

"This gonna hurt a first. But wait minute and you'll love it" Jack promised.  
He pulled Ralphs tattered shorts – by now hopelessly soaked with Ralph's fluids – down off of his legs and caressed his buttocks before sliding one finger up his ass.

Ralph groaned in slight discomfort at the sensation but didn't stop him, even when he felt a sharp burning pain as Jack slipped in a second finger and began to push the digits in and out.

As he was doing this, his other hand stopped moving up and down Ralph's erection.  
Feeling like a slut, but unable to help himself, Ralph started bucking his hips forward, fucking Jacks hand.

"I knew you wanted it" Jack grinned at him.  
When he thought Ralph was ready, he removed his fingers and slowly began to slide his own penis into his hole.  
It was a tight fit and Ralph tensed up.  
"Owch! Jack, that really hurts! Stop..."  
Jack ignored him, but pulled almost all the way out and went back in much more slowly this time.  
Ralph gripped his armed and grimaced in pain, seeming to come out of the delirium he had been in.  
"Get off me, Jack! I knew this was a bad idea".  
Jack started pumping faster and Ralph felt him hit a place inside him that sent a burning pleasure throbbing throughout his body.  
Again, he began to involuntarily buck his hips to meet Jack's thrusts, the pleasure building up inside of him.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Jack asked him.  
"N-no. Don't stop".  
"Are you sure?"  
"_Yes!_".

**a/n review please! Did you like it? Should I continue? Let me know your thoughts :).**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Game

Chapter Two – Love Game

**a/n Just a short chapter this time, but it's just intended to finish off the first chapter and to set the premise up for the story.**

"Do you still want me to stop?" Jack asked him.  
"N-no. Don't stop".  
"Are you sure?"  
"_Yes!_".

Ralph was going crazy from what Jack was doing to him. He had jerked off before but it had never felt anything like this. He couldn't even think straight and could barely remember his own name.  
"Oh, Jesus, Jack..." he groaned, eyes closed, head leaning backwards.  
Electric heat seemed to vibrate off Jack's penis and spread throughout his body, making every cell tingle with pleasure.

Jack held onto Ralphs' hipbones, using the leverage to thrust himself all the way, loving the way Ralph's insides seem to grip onto him, not wanting him to leave.  
"Oh, God, Jack, _don't stop_!" Ralph exclaimed, grabbing Jack's butt in both hands, feeling it flex with the movement and pulling. "Do it harder."  
He started pushing his butt back toward to Jack, moving with him, trying to get more.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how his main enemy on the island could have him acting like a whore so quickly, but the thought was quickly lost in his urges.

Ralph had never imagined he could feel such pleasure as he felt it continue to build and build up inside him every time Jack hit his prostate.  
He had long ago stopped caring that it was a boy he was with and even that it was Jack, who he so hated.

Jack began to moan himself and began pounding Ralph even faster as he reached his own orgasm, spurting his seed into Ralph.  
This was enough to push Ralph over the brink and he came himself, harder than he ever had in his life, load after load hitting Jack on the chest.

Jack fell down onto Ralph and they both lay there, sweaty and panting for a long time before either of them was able to speak.  
"That was...amazing, Jack" Ralph said and lifted his head up to kiss him.  
"I knew you wanted it", Jack said and climbed off of Ralph, his head moving away before Ralph could kiss him.  
Ralph felt hurt at the rejection for a moment and then told himself to remember that he hated Jack and scowled at him before turning away.  
"It was your idea!" Ralph snapped. "You practically forced me".  
"Yeah, well, you didn't exactly seem to mind. And you got hard first"  
"Yeah, well..." he muttered, feeling dumbly embarrassed.  
"You brought it up". Jack replied, laughing.

Ralph swore at him and began to walk away.  
"Maybe...if you're nice and let me be the leader...I'll do it to you again sometime." Jack said. "If you ask nicely".

"It a one-time thing, Jack", Ralph said. "I still hate you."  
"I still hate you, too." Jack said and winked at him. "And we'll do this again. Trust me, it'll happen."

**a/n So, who do you think will be right? Will Ralph resist or shall lemons be had? If you want more, review :).**


	3. Chapter 3 Cold as Fire, Hot as Ice

Chapter 3 –

**a/n Again, I try but it has been a while since I read the book (must re-read!) so there may be out of character moments. But there's a lovely fresh batch of lemons to take your mind off that. And when life gives you lemons...**

Ralph managed to avoid exchanging more than a few brief words with Jack in the days after their encounter.  
Sometimes when he lay trying to sleep at night his thoughts would turn lustfully back to what had occurred between the two of them.  
_I don't want it_, he told himself. _I don't_.

That night, they all sat around a fire they had built on the beach. The littluns were telling scary stories, trying to frighten each other. Most of them were getting pretty spooked, but for Ralph and Jack, the whole affair was pretty dull. They were too old to be scared by, or even interested, in the stories that most of the littluns had to tell.

Despite his reservations, Ralph found himself walking around the fire from his place next to Piggy – who was too engrossed in making sure the littluns behaved to pay any attention to talking to Ralph – towards Jack.

_It's just because I'm so bored and he's the only person around here I can actually talk to_, he thought.

"Hey" he said tentatively as he approached the rock that Jack was sitting on. It was big enough to make a convenient seat, but was only about 2 feet high, so Jacks knees were pointing upward and he was easily able to talk to the others without having to lean down.

Jack didn't say anything but simply motioned downwards in front of him in a "sit" motion.  
Obeying, Ralph sat down on the dry sand between Jack's legs, his back to him.

"Hey," Jack whispered after a few moments of silence. "I found this washed up ashore the other day. Must have been from the boat."  
Ralph heard a sloshing sound and turned around to see Jack holding a glass bottle, two thirds full of amber liquid.  
"What is it?" he asked innocently.  
"I think its whiskey," Jack replied, handing the bottle to Ralph. "Want some?".  
Shrugging, Ralph took the bottle and took a big swig. He swallowed and then coughed loudly, his throat feeling scorched.  
After a couple of minutes, it settled down and he felt a pleasant warmness in the pit of stomach so he took another drink.  
He passed it back to Jack who took a drink himself.

They passed the bottle back and forth taking sips as they watched the littluns talk and fight around the campfire as Piggy tried to control them.

By and by, Ralph began to feel very lightheaded and merry.  
"Hey, move up here with me" Jack said to him, scooting back on the rock a little.

Feeling more than a little dopey, Ralph got up and sat on the rock in front of Jack as Jack moved backwards and spread his legs out further to make room for him. The feeling of Jacks warm body pressed against his back actually felt kind of nice and he didn't even mind when the other boy wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Jack," he said, grinning at him "You're a dick".  
"Ralph." he replied. "You're drunk"  
"But I love you anyway", he mumbled, turning around and planting a clumsy kiss on Jack's cheek.

Jack glanced around quickly. Nobody was looking at them. They either hadn't noticed Ralph kiss him, or just didn't care. He supposed they were mostly too young and naive to know what was going on.  
He slid his hand under Ralphs' rump and rested it between his legs, so that his fingers were grasping his butt and his thumb was pressing just half an inch below his sack.  
Ralph giggled. "Don't...we'll get caught."  
"Don't be such a pessimist." Jack scolded, rubbing his thumb against Ralph's chode.  
"You want to have sex in front of 50 other people and not get noticed? There's a thin line between optimism and Pollyanna." Ralph replied, pressing himself harder against Jack's hand, despite himself.  
"You're incorrigible", Jack said, squeezing his ass gently.  
"I'm realistic," Ralph said, turning his head around and sticking his tongue out at Jack, teasingly.  
"And I'm an optimist – an _indefatigable _optimist."  
"Indefatigable, huh?"  
"Indefatigable." Jack confirmed, nodding.  
Ralphed laugh, his head spinning, not unpleasantly, from a combination of the alcohol and what Jack was doing to him.  
"So you never get tired, huh?"  
"_Never_."  
"I think we can test that theory out..." Ralph teased; pushing himself down until Jacks thumb and forefinger were pressing against his balls, and rubbed himself against them, moaning quietly.

Jack moved his other hand down the front of Ralphs' shorts and wrapped his fingers' around his erect shaft, squeezing softly.  
"Mmm" Ralph groaned, closing his eyes and smiling.  
Jack moved the first hand back again towards Ralphs rump and shoved two fingers up his hole, roughly.  
Ralph cried out loud in a combination of shock, pleasure and pain.  
His legs shout out, frontwards, flinging sand up into the air. It rained over him and Jack.  
"Hey, you got me all sandy!"  
"That's dandy" Ralph replied, wondering why he kept babbling.  
"Hilarious."  
"I'm a poet and I don't know it." he said, and then added: "My feet show it". _Stop it; he'll think you're an idiot!_

Jack pulled him up, closer to him and Ralph relaxed, melting back against the boys' warm torso as Jack continued moving his hand up and down Ralphs' erection, pre-cum from Ralph dripping down and lubricating his penis, making Jacks hand glide up and down more smoothly.  
"If we keep this up, my shorts are gonna be ruined" Ralph laughed.  
"Then you'd have to walk around naked all the time"  
"Mmm, bet you'd hate that"

On the other side of the fire, Piggy stood up, holding the conch high above his head, signalling that everyone was to be quiet and listen; it was his turn to speak.  
The littluns ignored him at first but after being told again, a little more sharply, to be quiet, they stopped messing around and sat around the fire in silence, faces turned towards the older boy.

Meanwhile, Jack continued to work Ralph, jerking him slowly with one hand, whilst the fingers of his other probed inside him.  
The combined action was driving Ralph crazy and he uttered a low, guttural moan.  
A few of the littluns sitting closer by, turned their heads, looking at him quizzically for a second before turning back to listen to Piggy tell them about everybody's responsibilities for the next day.

"Jack...they'll _hear us_," He whispered into the other boys' ear.  
"Well, you're just gonna have to control yourself and keep quiet, then, aren't you" Jack replied, inserting a third finger into Ralph while simultaneously rubbing his thumb over the slit of his dick.  
"Oh, Jesus, Jack." He bit down on his lip to suppress the loud moan he felt welling up inside his chest.  
He felt sweat beginning to trickle down his body.

Ralph felt an orgasm start to build up inside of himself at the movement of Jack's hands and wondered how the hell he was going to keep quiet. He already felt as though he were going to scream.  
He tried to listen to the monotonous droning of Piggy's lecture to distract himself from the intense pleasure building in his groin, but to no avail.

Jacks fingers pushed in as far as they would go and stayed there while he began to jerk Ralph faster and faster and Ralph groaned "Oh, God, JACK!" as his sperm erupted over Jack's hand and into his shorts.  
He relaxed, leaning back onto Jack, sleepily, breathing heavily and sweating profusely in his post-orgasmic state.

Piggy glared at him across the sand and half the littluns were looking at Jack and himself also, but he was too tired to care.  
With that, Piggy put down the conch and called an end to the meeting, he and the younger boys wondering off in small groups to go to bed.

Ralph stood up, too, but swayed drunkenly and stumbled backwards, falling against Jack, who put his arms out and held up the smaller boy.  
Laughing he said "C'mon, this way" and lead Ralph over to a nearby empty shelter they had built for sleeping in.  
There was nobody else in their so he lay Ralph down on the soft leaves inside and whispered "Goodnight".  
He stood there for a moment, watching Ralph drift off into sleep before kissing him on the forehead and leaving to retire for the night himself.

**a/n Hope you all enjoyed a nice tasty glass of lemonade! ;).**


	4. Chapter 4 Fallin For You

Chapter Four – Fallin' For You

Ralph awoke the next morning with the sun shining on his face through the branched roof of the shelter, and a pounding headache.  
He remembered what he had done yesterday with Jack and smiled.  
Maybe he wasn't a bad guy after all.  
He stood up and groaned "Uhphr" as blood pounded in his head behind his eyes making him wince.  
Grimacing, he walked out of the shelter into the sun – mildly surprised at the heat, not having been on the island quite long enough to full adjust to the new climate yet – making his way over to where the coconuts filled with clean drinking water were kept.

He felt differently about Jack than he had before. He still hated him, but...things seemed different now. There was a heart-felt affection that ran deeper than the hate.  
_Could I really be falling for Jack?_ He wondered. _I like, girls, though. I always have._  
But there was just something about him...

Reaching the coconuts, Ralph picked up the nearest one, quickly drained it, and picked up another, sipping more slowly this time; the cool water soothing his dry mouth and throat.

_Jack is the one who instigated the whole thing...maybe...should I tell him?_  
But he worried that it was all just sex for Jack.  
_Not that I have anything against the sex_, he thought, grinning to himself.  
_But maybe I want him to _like_ me, too..._

By the time he had emptied his fourth coconut of water, both his head and his mind felt much better.  
Headache gone, he decided to tell Jack. The worst could happen was Jack would tell him he only wanted to mess around with him, and Ralph guessed that was fine with him.  
But it was a worth a shot. You don't ask, you don't get, right?

He made his way across the beach to the other group where Jack slept with those who had wanted him as leader, trying to not let his irritation that they were still separated into two camps take away from his conversation with the other boy.

Reaching Jacks' shelter, he brushed some of the leaves aside and crept in.  
And saw Jack lying naked with Roger.

He stumbled backwards in shock, trying to get out of the hut before Jack woke up and saw him there. As his legs caught up together, he fell against the wall and knocked half of the branches down, crashing through it.  
Jacks eyes flew open abruptly, and scanned the mess around him for a few seconds before settling on Ralph.  
It wasn't difficult, looking at himself with Roger and Ralph sitting in the pile of tree-branches and psalm leaves, looking hurt, for Jack to figure out what was going on.  
"Ralph – "  
Not bothering to give Jack a chance to explain, the blond haired boy got up and ran away, down the beach.

Cheeks burning from anger, Ralph stomped through the trail in the forested area of the island on sat down at the top of cliff was where they kept the fire burning, looking out at the sea.

When he heard Jacks footsteps behind him, he pretended to ignore them and only when Jack put one hand on his shoulder did he say: "Go away".

Ignoring him, Jack put an arm around his chest and said, "Look, it's not what you think."  
Ralph jumped up, wanting to get away from him, pushing Jack away from him in the process.

Unfortunately for both boys, Ralph had not been able to to see, from his sitting position facing the ocean, that Jack had been on his knee's crouched over carefully, using Ralph to keep his balanced at the cliff-edge. And when Ralph not only suddenly jumped up, taking away that safety net, but also physically pushed _away_ from him, providing a pivot, Jack went stumbling backwards, arms flailing, towards the edge.

As he rushed forwards to try and grab Jacks arm before it was too late, Ralph did not have time to grasp the irony that he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Jack was, quite literally, falling for him.

**a/n I want to give this story a real plot, too, but don't worry...there is a whole orchard of lemons in store for the future for Ralph...but for Jack? Well turn in next week to find out, folks :P.**


	5. Chapter 5 Tell Me Why

Chapter 5

As Jack fell, tumbling over the cliff edge toward the ocean and jagged rocks below, Ralph flung himself forward, moving as fast as his legs would take him, arms outstretched to grab onto Jacks' hand before he went over the edge.  
He reached the other boy, leaning his arm forward so far that he felt his shoulder pop, and pain throbbed from his neck right down his arm.  
Even so, the tips of his fingers only brushed Jacks – for a second – and then the other boy was over the side and falling down, the shock on his face matching the shock on Ralphs'.

Ralph watched his friend disappear as he plummeted down, what really must have taken less than a second, seeming to last forever in his mind, and then Jack was gone and he was standing alone by the tree and the fire, looking at the empty space where the other boy had been moments earlier.

He walked over to the cliff-edge, almost in a daze, not really wanting to look down but knowing that he had to. He had to know.  
He stood a few inches away from the edge, grabbing onto one of the thicker branches jutting out from the tree to steady himself, and slowly leaned forwards, peering down towards the rocks below.  
No Jack.  
He scanned the area from left to right across the bouldering rocks, checked the ocean.  
Nothing.

His brow furrowing in a frown, he stepped back and thought for a moment.

"For Gods' sake, Ralph, _help me_." He heard a voice shout angrily, seemingly from nowhere.  
Confused and a little afraid he ran back to the edge and leaned over.  
Getting down on his hands and knees, he managed to lean over far enough to see where the voice had came from.

As Jack had fallen, he had grabbed onto one of the thick, gnarled roots of the tree and had managed to half-pull himself up, but was unable to pull himself all of the way to safety.  
His usual calm demeanour had been replaced by a look of fright – something which Ralph had only ever gotten a glimpse of once before, in the disaster that had caused them to be stuck on the island in the first place. Both arms were flung around the root, clinging tightly to it, his legs swaying below him, as though trying to find a firm footing that wasn't there.

He was so pleased just to see that Jack was somehow alive, Ralph stood there dumbfounded for a moment until Jack snapped: "Fucks sake, Ralph, I'm gonna FALL".

The sound of his voice snapped Ralph back into action and he lay down on the ground, wrapping his legs around the base of the tree – smirking as he recalled that, only days earlier, he had done just the same to Jack – and let the top half of his body extending over the edge.  
Stretching his arms as far out as he could (his right shoulder burning painfully again) he managed to grab one of Jacks' hands in his own and when he felt Jack grasp him back, he pulled him up, firmly, using all of his strength.

Jack used the hand that Ralph wasn't pulling to pull himself up using the tree root and between the two of them, they slowly managed to pull him back up to safety.

As Jacks body finally began to appear over the top of the drop and he could put one hand on the ground to push himself upwards, Ralph gave one last strong tug, and fell backwards onto the dirt, pulling Jack the rest of the way of over the fall.  
He landed on top of Ralph, causing Ralph to wince as the impact of the blow knocked the wind out of him and then they both lay there, sweaty and panting, trying to get their breath back.

"Hey, Jack" said Ralph, Jack still lying on top of him, his breathing beginning to slow back down to normal. "This is just like the first time we were together".  
He smiled up at him until he remember what he had seen before – Jack and Roger and then he felt a little sick and tried to shove the other boy off of him.  
Jack didn't budge a combination of his weight and the fact that their bodies were sticky with sweat from the exertion kept them together.

"Why did you have to do that, Jack?" he asked quietly, sadly. "Am I not enough for you?"  
"I have bad dreams sometimes, okay." Jack muttered, speaking for the first time since his fall.  
"What?"  
Jack raised his head and looked at him, an annoyed expression was on his face, but his eyes showed embarrassment.  
"Ever since we got on the island...I get scared sometimes on my own in the dark...I have nightmares. You were sleeping and I didn't want to be alone".  
Ralph saw that Jack had tears in his eyes and thought, for the first time, that he actually looked vulnerable.  
_Maybe he isn't as strong as he makes out after all_.  
"That's all it was? You promise."  
"I promise." Jack said and kissed him, before adding, much more confidently this time. "But tell anyone and I'll kick your ass, okay?"  
Ralph nodded and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 That's Where You Take Me

Chapter Six

There was a storm on the island the night after Ralph saved Jack from falling to his death.  
It slowly built up throughout the day, the waves from the sea gradually crashing against the beach harder, spraying further. Clouds appeared in the sky and grew darker towards evening when the rain and the thunder began, scaring the littluns.

"I think we should all sleep in one camp, tonight" Piggy said, holding the conch. "It will be dangerous on the island during the storm and we'll be safer if we move our shelters together, to build stronger ones, in one spot".  
Nobody argued with him.  
"Fine," said Jack. "But I'm the leader...so we sleep in _my _camp. Agreed?"  
"But Ralph is – " Piggy started to protest, but Ralph cut him off.  
"Agreed." He said, sticking his tongue out at Jack when the other boys weren't looking.

By the time the sun had set, though they were not yet tired, all of the boys retired to the shelters on the beach under threat of the sky which was pouring rain and thundering monstrously.  
Almost without thinking about it, Ralph picked the place closest to Jack to sleep.

Before long, dark clouds filled the sky, winds battered the shelters, threatening to destroy them. Trees swayed dangerously and giant waves from the ocean crashed higher up on the beach than the boys had ever seen them do before.

Long after the boys had all fallen asleep – during the eye of the storm – Jack looked over at Ralph sleeping only inches away from him. He shifted himself over to the side, towards Ralph until he was lying right next to him, as close as a couple would in a double-bed.  
He brushed his lips against Ralph's cheek. The skin was warm and smooth, vibrating slightly, the way everything on the island seemed to be from the winds, which had yet to die away with the worst of the storm.  
Ralph awoke with a start at the contact and the side of his jawbone punched Jacks' nose.

"Ooo. Are you alright?" he asked, suppressing a giggle.  
Jack held his nose, eyes watering. "Yes, I'm fine. Kill the mood much?"  
"Sorry," Ralph muttered, feeling foolish and gave him a soft peck on the nose. "Better?"  
"Much" said Jack, still scowling slightly.  
He looked around the beach surrounding them. The shelters had been ruined; the wood and leaves they had used to make them lying strewn about. The coconuts they used for collecting water were long gone, maybe the conch with them.  
All of the boys seemed OK, though, if a little worse for wear.  
He noticed the fire at the top of the mountain had gone out, and made a note to remind Ralph they needed to get Piggy's glasses to restart it come morning.

He reached his hand over into Ralphs shorts and squeezed him gently.  
"We'll be careful" he told him.  
Ralph nodded and struggled out of the tattered remains of his school shirt. Jack helped him to pull it over his head.  
He pushed his shorts down a little and took Jacks hand in his own, before rubbing it on himself.  
His breath snagged in his chest and his heart started thudding at Jacks' touch.

Jack slid one arm under Ralph's back, grabbing his side with his hand, holding them together and used his other hand to roam the flesh of the blond haired boys' stomach and chest. He caressed his skin gently, fingers trailing slowly over Ralphs' skin, causing him to squirm as goose-bumps broke out.  
As he did this, he felt Ralphs hand grip his thigh and squeeze gently, slowly moving upwards.

Ralph moved his hand up Jacks' leg – grinning to himself when he discovered that Jack had removed his shorts sometime during the night – but stopped by the top of the other boys inner thigh, not daring to move his hand any closer.  
_This is silly, we've done it loads of times._  
But Jack had always sort of guided him and he went along. He almost felt forbidden to take things into his own hands.  
_But he_ wants _me to!_

He hesitated until he felt Jacks hand push against his crotch more urgently before squeezing him again.  
He squirmed and tried not to moan, trying not to wake the others who were sleeping so close by.

Jack moved his hand from Ralphs' penis and slid it around under him, gripping his butt and pulling him closer at the same time.  
_So smooth_, he thought.  
Another, powerful, gust of wind battered against them, and he felt the cheek jiggle slightly in his hand.  
Another gale-force blew, this time finally knocking over a tree that had been leaning lopsidedly against another. The crash of it hitting the ground caused Ralph to jump, his hand involuntarily clenching hard on Jacks erection.  
A few of the littluns stirred but nobody seemed to be awake.  
"Sorry, did that hurt?"  
"No. God, no. It felt good."

_This is almost better than last time_, he thought, _doing it with everyone around us, but nobody knowing. Slowly exploring each other._

Taking Ralph in his hand once more, Jack began stroking him, watching his fingers glide up and down, eyes flicking from his hand to the rise and fall of Ralphs chest as his breathing increased and back to his hand again.  
He smiled when he saw the corners of Ralphs' mouth turn up and his tongue flick into one corner, the way he sometimes did when he liked what Jack was doing.

He continued slowly for quite a while. Ralph sometimes lay still, sometimes gasped and writhed.  
He kept his hands off Jack, though, as though aware that in Jacks state, just the touch could send him over the edge.

Just the feel of Ralph was almost too much for Jack to bear. Every so often, nearing the brink, he had to take his hand off of him until he had calmed down a little.  
Aware that time was passing, he let his hand roam over other parts of Ralph, his stomach, his thighs, liking how silky-smooth his skin felt, wanted to feel every last bit of him before morning came. Although they had been together a few times now, his curves and textures were still fresh, thrilling magic to Jack.  
He wished the moon would come out from behind the clouds so that he could see what he was doing better.  
He wished they were alone.

Leaning over, he kissed the tip of Ralph's penis. Straining his neck to move further over, he tightened his lips around it, sucked.  
Ralph, shuddering, pushed his fingers into the back of his hair, urging him on. He pressed Jack hard against him and Jack took more into his mouth. It filled him.  
He probed it with his tongue and heard Ralph moan as pre-cum started to leak into his mouth.  
Jack felt his own penis start to throb and pump, his excitement finally getting the better of him just seconds before Ralph uttered a groan that was closer to a scream and released his own juices, filling his mouth.

**a/n Please review if you like the story :). Hopefully some juicy lemons were had :p.**


	7. Chapter 7 1, 2, 3 Not Only You And Me

Chapter 7 – One, Two, Three; Not Only You and Me

**a/n Sorry for the slow update! Been very busy lately, but finally have some free time again!  
**

**A special thanks to "Soubi202" for all the lovely reviews! :)  
**

1

"Give me my specs!" said Piggy.  
He had been cleaning them on his shirt (as much as the grubby lenses could be cleaned on the even grubbier shirt, that was) when Roger had snatched them out of his hands.  
"Give them back!" Piggy protested again.  
"We need them for the fire!" Roger snapped, shoving him backwards when Piggy tried to grab the glasses back.  
He leant over by the pile of branches and leaves and tried to angle the glasses so that they magnified the sunlight into the right place. His freckled face squinted as he tried to find the best angle for both the sun and the wood, trying to ignore Piggy who jumped around him, wincing every time he bent the frame awkwardly.  
"Leave me alone, Piggy!" He said, starting to lose his patience.  
"But you'll break them..." the fat boy protested miserably.  
"No, I won't" Roger said, irritated. He adjusted the angle of the spectacles slightly so that a thin beam of sunlight shone directly through them and onto a large, dry tree-branch in the pile and then held them still.

The wood – baked dry from the heat of the scorching island sun – first smoked a little; and before long, a small flame flickered and began crackling along the branch, catching onto a nearby cluster of leaves. Within minutes the whole fire was blazing once more.  
Piggy turned his face away from the flames as their heat radiated onto him.  
_They always steal my glasses_, he thought, miserably. He wondered why he never made more of an effort to stick up for himself.

He wondered where Ralph was. If he was here, he would stick up for him.

2

Ralph moaned and pressed himself against Jack as the other boy squeezed his rump through his threadbare school-shorts.  
They had wondered away from the rest of the group, deeper into the jungle-like middle of the island so that they could be alone for a while without getting caught by any of the others.  
He leaned in for a kiss, running his hands down Jacks' back at the same time.  
"I wish we could be like this all of the time," he sighed. "Just me and you alone on the island."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "You're so cheesy sometimes" he muttered.  
Ralph looked at the ground self-consciously.  
"Hey," Jack said, lifting the other boys chin and smiling at him. "I didn't say I didn't like it."  
Ralph beamed.  
"Do you like me, Jack? I mean really like me?"  
"You're as cute as a butterfly's butt" Jack said.  
"My personality, I mean."  
"You charm my pants off."  
"Hmm...well, I do like to do that." Ralph grinned.  
"And speaking of cute butts..." Jack said, and patted Ralphs.  
Ralph grinned and pressed himself against Jack, arms around him, in a hug that was both innocent and provocative at the same time.

After a few minutes, Jack said. "These shorts aren't gonna pull _themselves_ down, you know..."  
"I was trying to charm them off" Ralph stuck his tongue out.

He undid Jacks' belt buckle and pushed his shorts down, running his hands over his rump as he did so.  
He had to squint to see properly because the sun was so bright.  
He squirmed uncomfortably as he felt sweat trickle down his face from his forehead, and he removed one hand from Jacks' buttocks to wipe it away.  
"Are you hot?" Jack asked, redundantly.  
_Only below the belt,_ thought Ralph and noticed Jack give him a slight, odd look as he giggled to himself.  
"Yeah, a little." he replied.  
"Better get you out of those clothes, then, right?"

3

_I'm going to do something about it_, thought Piggy. _I can't let Jack and Roger walk all over me forever._  
Scowling, he stumbled to over the twigs and branches covering the ground to where Roger stood next to the fire, still holding his glasses in one hand.  
They swung loosely from his fingers, threatening to fall to the ground at any second.  
"You've lit the fire. Now give me back my specs." He shouted in a voice that he hoped sounded brave.  
"Come and get them, Miss Piggy" Roger laughed, cruelly, jumping away from him and holding the glasses high in the air so that Piggy could not reach them.  
Not that he could see what he was missing anyway.

Some of the littluns that were gathered around the fire started laughing and egging on Roger.

"Give them _back_, Roger!" Piggy snapped at him with uncharacteristic aggression.  
"Nope!" Roger replied gleefully and jumped out of the way again as Piggy reached for them.

Piggy charged forward and jumped up, trying to get the spectacles off the red-headed boy once more, and this time when Roger pulled his arm away at the last minute, Piggy shoved him. Hard.

4

Ralph crawled to where Jack lay, on a soft pile of leaves, smiling.  
Sitting with his legs spread out before him, leaning back slightly and using his arms to brace himself up.  
He looked up at the other boy and thought how it would have made a beautiful picture – Jacks naked body strewn across the foliage like that.  
As Ralph neared him, he lifted his right leg up slightly and pushed his foot into Ralphs' face.  
"Kiss" he commanded.  
The blond haired boy complied and planted a light peck on the sole, just below his big toe.  
Jack flicked his leg forward, nudging Ralph on the chin in a not-entirely-gentle kick.  
"Do it _properly_."  
"Yes, sir" Ralph replied, and bit his lip to suppress a bemused smile, figuring it probably wasn't the time and not wanting to piss off Jack.  
He took his big toe into his mouth and bit down on it gently.  
"Much better." Jack told him and smiled when Ralph moved closer to him and started slowly moving his lips up over his calf, planting kisses all the way.

He glided his hands over the smooth skin of Jacks leg as he made his way up, planting wet kisses, occasionally stopping to suck gently on the flesh.

The sight of Ralph kissing him like that – and the feel of it – was driving Jack crazy to the point where he had to resist the urge to grab Ralphs head and push it straight into his crotch.  
His penis was rock hard in his pants and he started to rub it through the frayed material as Ralphs lips brushed against the underside of his knee and slowly began to climb his thigh.

_This is so hot_, Ralph though, feeling a burning ache building up in his loins

Ralph neared the top of the other boys' thigh and stopped, both entranced and aroused by the smell of sex and desire emanating from his crotch.  
He inhaled the smell more deeply, and nibbled on the soft flesh of Jacks' inner thigh as he felt his erection start to throb in his shorts.  
He heard Jack involuntarily moan and thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

He reached the top of Jacks leg and moved his head over to his dick, licking up the length of it, making Jack shudder, before taking it into this mouth and slowly sliding his wet lips up, down...up, down.

Jack began to writhe and breath heavily, pushing down on Ralphs head every time it rose, trying to make the ecstasy last as long as possible.  
He felt a climax begin to build up in him and was disappointed when Ralph stopped and pulled his head up, so that he was face to face with him.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, annoyed.  
"I need you, Jack. Now" The other boy said shifting himself forward so that he was sitting with his legs around Jacks' back, Jack's erection pushing against his behind. "Please?"

5

Roger staggered backwards, shocked by the blow, not even reacting when Piggy grabbed his glasses back out of his hand and started to march away.  
Ego slightly wounded, he just stood there dumbly, gaping at Piggy while the littluns, in return, gaped at the two older boys in awe, wondering what on earth was to happen next.

Shock quickly gave way to anger and Roger lunged at Piggy, shoving into him and knocking him over onto the ground with a thud that caused some of the kindling from the fire to roll down off the pile. The flames from it licked over on to some dry leaves scattered around the fire, which abruptly went up, flames creeping further and further towards the trees of the jungle.

The two older boys fought, exchanging blows, neither of them noticing that the world around them was going up in flames until the fire reached the forest and the littluns began to yell.

Roger was winning the battle and punched Piggy one last time – knocking him out cold, before looking up and seeing the fire.  
"Oh, shit" he said.

"What should we do?" one the braver littluns asked him, while the others began to panic and run around.

"Go down to the beach. Now" Roger told them.

He walked away from the calling: "I'm going to find Jack," as he wondered into the jungle.

6

On the ground on his hands and knees, Ralph groaned as he felt Jack's length begin to enter him.  
He pushed back slightly, impatient as Jack teased him, hovering by the entrance but never quite penetrating.  
Finally, Jack pushed all of the way in, a big smile painting itself on Ralphs face as he felt that familiar burning sensation that would soon turn into pleasure.

Jack moved his hands around to Ralphs' hips and used them to piston himself in and out.  
"Jack, please, go faster!" Ralph moaned, arching his back.  
"I love the way you always look so hesitant to tell me what you want," Jack said, and pumped faster.  
Ralph felt Jack hitting a place inside of him that sent hot waves of pleasure rippling through him and he heard himself moan every time Jack pushed into him.  
Sweat glistened on his flushed skin as he moved his hips in synch with Jacks' thrusts.

"Oh, fuck me, Jack." Ralph moaned, grinding himself against the other boy.

Jack grinned to himself. He loved that Ralph seemed so cute and innocent at any other time, but acted like a slut whenever they had sex.

He felt Ralph tighten around him as he cried out in orgasm and the feeling of Ralph's insides gripping on him like that, combined with the other boys' groans, sent him over the edge and he came inside Ralph.

Jack slowly pulled out of Ralph and then kissed him on the lips, tenderly.

Ralph smiled at him, sweetly.  
"I love you, Jack". He said, not without a tremor in his voice.  
Jack paused for a second and then said: "I love you, too, Ralph", not realising until he said it out loud that he really meant it.  
At some point during all the fun, he really had fallen for the blonde-haired boy.

Ralph lifted his head up to look at Jack, and that was when he noticed Roger, not 10 feet away, gaping at them.


	8. Chapter 8 Burnin' Up

Chapter 8

**a/n Sorry it's been so long since the last update. But will be able to update more often from now on, though! Hope you enjoy the chapter :).**

1

"What's this then?" Roger asked, smirking, as he walked through the clearing toward where the lovers were lying.  
At the sound of his voice, Jacks head snapped up, worry flashing across his face, before quickly being replaced with his usual calm, assured demeanour.  
"We were fighting!" Jack snapped at him, giving Ralph a quick, dirty look. "I keep telling Ralph that I am in charge – I am the leader – but he won't listen. I beat him up, that's all....taught him a lesson."

"He doesn't _look_ very beaten up," challenged Roger, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was mostly blows the stomach and crotch," Jack tried, thinking quickly and trying not to smirk as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ralph hold his arms over his stomach and groan.  
"You know – places that really hurt but don't show bruises too much." He said, trying to look menacing.

"It's true." Ralph said, looking at Roger intently. "He was really pounding me hard before you showed up."  
He opened his mouth to say something else when he caught a no-funny-business look from Jack, and closed it again, knowing it wasn't the time for fooling around.

"Since when," Roger said, stepping closer again to Jack (and to Ralph who was still sitting on the ground beside them). "Does fighting require you both to be naked? And, erm...aroused?"  
"Yeah, well, I got carried away with the fight...lost my pants"  
"Lost your virginity" Roger sneered.  
"We were fighting"  
"You were _fucking._ Wait 'till I tell the others." He laughed, cruelly.

"Wait!" Shouted Jack as Roger turned around and ran back into the trees, heading toward camp, the fire totally forgotten.

2

Piggy opened his eyes and groaned. His whole face hurt and the back of his head was pounding something rotten.  
He reached a hand around the back of his head and touched where it hurt the worst, tentatively.  
He almost passed out again as white hot pain flared in his head and seemed to spread downwards and throughout his body.  
His fingers felt wet and he brought them to his face, feeling frightened when he saw they were smeared a ruddy brown colour with semi-coagulated blood.  
Some of it was crusty and dried, some still wet and fresh-looking.

It wasn't until he pulled his hand away from his face that he noticed how smotheringly hot it was.  
It was hard to breath and his skin felt tight, as though he were badly sunburned.

He may have been almost blind without his glasses, but even Piggy could see the tall walls of fire surrounding him.

3

Simon stood on the beach where they usually held their meetings.  
He was holding the conch so that the littluns would keep quiet and do as he told them. He found it was much easier to control them when he had the conch. They weren't used to being told what to do by Simon, it was usually Ralph or Jack or Piggy who gave the orders. Or sometimes they listened to Roger, too, because they were mostly scared of him.

Some of the littluns were running around playing, getting worryingly close to the bushes and trees that marked the barrier between jungle and beach.  
"Hey, come back from there!" he called over to them, trying to sound friendly but firm at the same time. He wanted to keep them safe and make them listen, but he didn't want to scare them any more than they already were. "Stay nearer the sea, okay? The older boys should be here any minute."

He looked toward the jungle. He couldn't see the flames, but a massive mushroom-cloud of dark grey smoke was covering what must have been at least half the island by now and it was rapidly growing.  
Although it wasn't near enough for him to be worried yet, the acrid smell of burning wood was thick in his nose and on the back on his throat, causing him to cough occasionally and gag at the bitter taste it left in the back of his throat.

He wondered if the older boys really w_ould_ make it...

4

Ralph and Jack ran side-by-side after Roger as he sprinted through bushes and between trees toward the beach.

"What the hell is that burning?!" Jack panted, sniffing.

Ralph, equally out of breath, pointed ahead and to the side of them and Jack followed his eyes, seeing thick black smoke pouring through the jungle toward them.

"Oh, shit, yeah" Roger stopped and turned to them, looking serious again.  
"Piggy and I got into a fight – a _real _fight, not boysex, like _you _guys – anyway, there was an accident like when we first got here. The island is on fire."  
He glanced around him. Flames were visibly not far behind where they were standing and the air was already becoming thick with smoke.  
"Burning down, by-by the loo...looks of it," he spluttered, the smoke starting to get on his chest.

"Where are Piggy and Simon and the littluns?" Ralph asked, concerned.  
"Simon and the littluns are on the beach, I think. They're safe. We gotta get there, too, where the flames can't reach us, or we'll burn."  
"What about Piggy?"  
"He's there, too. Safe." Roger lied.

5

Ralph felt relieved when he saw the path back to the beach just a short way ahead of them.  
He didn't want to admit it to Jack and Roger – well, to Roger, really – but he had been really scared for a while, thinking they were going to burn or pass out from smoke inhalation before they could get out.  
He had badly wanted to lean against Jack and put his arm around him, but he didn't dare with Roger walking along just two feet in front of them.  
Especially after he had just caught them having sex.  
_Or did he? _Ralph thought.  
He wondered how much Roger knew.  
Had he heard them say "I love you"? Seen them making love? Or caught them just _after_ all of that had happened?  
_"_Came just after we did," he muttered to himself and suppressed a laugh.

"Don't think you're getting off easy just because of this fire, you know," Roger turned around and stopped, despite the smog being heavy in the air, the flames only feet away from them.  
"Huh?" Ralph asked, his thoughts interrupted.  
"I'm still telling everyone I caught you two screwing each other." Roger said, looking from Jack to Ralph and back to Jack again, arrogantly.  
"Then _I'll _be the leader. I'll be in charge. You really think everyone is still gonna respect you – either of you – " he added with a glance at Ralph – "When they find out you're just a couple of queers?"

Jack saw how hurt Ralph looked and put an arm around his shoulders, thinking _fuck you, Roger_.  
"Hey, it's OK" he said holding Ralph tighter against his side and he saw Ralph smiled at him appreciatively and lean against him.

"Oh please" Roger said, standing right in front of them now and rolled his eyes.  
He started to speak again – Jack assumed to make some other derogatory comment – when a large tree branch fell, whacking Roger on the shoulder and sending him slamming down to the ground.

Before either of the other boys had a chance to react – or realise that the fire was finally upon them – the rest of the tree fell, along with several branches, large and small, that snapped off on the way down, falling on the three boys.

Anyone watching the scene could not have said for sure who survived and who did not – or even who was hurt – but they would have observed blood leaking out in a small trail from under the pile of tree branches.

**a/n Okay...no spoilers from me (:P)..but, as you probably guessed...not everyone survives.**

**I dont plan to use the subchapters between characters every chapter now, btw. It just seemed like the best way to write the last couple because it was something the involved everyone. Let me know (just 'cause I'm curious lol) whether you guys prefer chapters written just from the viewpoint of Ralph/Jack or if you prefer the multiple view-points :).  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Anticipating

Chapter Nine

**a/n Sorry for the long wait! Will try to update more regularly :)**

Ralphs' eyelids flickered.  
Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw nothing but blackness.  
_I'm blind!_

His heart beat quickened and he felt his mouth go dry in fear. Stuck on this island (_burning island!_ something in the back of his mind screamed)...blind.  
He knew what a hard time Piggy had and he usually had his specks.  
_How will I cope?!_

He felt his eyes tear up as he contemplated what was to become of him – stuck and doomed forever to need help from Piggy or Jack to get around – when he suddenly noticed a small beam of sunlight off to his right.  
_I can see!  
_(_the fire_)

He stretched his arms out in front of him and blindly – _but not really, _he thought, smiling giddily, despite his still-serious predicament – felt around.  
He was under a pile of (_branches?_) wood and other foliage.

He didn't have much room to move, but he did as best he could to inspect himself for damage, shaking his limbs and carefully roaming his hands over as much of his body as he could.  
His head was pounding worse than the morning after he had drank the whiskey with Jack and his left ankle felt swollen, but apart from that, he seemed OK.

A lot of his muscles felt stiff and sore and several places s_tung_ – some quite painfully – from cuts and scratches, but they all seemed to be superficial injuries.

_I was very lucky_, he realised.  
And then he smelled burning.  
And remembered.

_I've gotta get up_, he thought, tendrils of fear beginning to creep through him. _And I've gotta help – _

"Jack?!" he shouted, surprised at how muffled his voice sounded, even to his own ears.  
No answer.  
He took a deep breath in, planning to shout louder, and had a massive coughing fit that made his chest ache horribly from all of the smoke and ashes in the air.

Trying to summon up as much strength as he could, he raised both arms and applied pressure to the wood branches lying across his chest and face.  
He was shaking, arms wobbling badly, but he felt the branches give a little. He noticed a slight change in the patterns in which the light was coming through before the trembling in his muscles became too much and his arms dropped back by his sides again.

_I need to calm down._

The lack of oxygen in the air was making him feel weak and dizzy. He was in shock from what had happened, and adrenaline from fear was just making things even worse.

He slowed his breathing, willing his body to relax.  
He raised his arms, tried again; a big push and the braches shifted about 6 inches.  
He thought he heard some of them tumble away off of him.

Encouraged, he gave another hefty push – this time with more success – branches falling off and clearing the way in front of him so he could see.

He almost wished he couldn't.

The tree's all around him were burning and the air was clogged thick with smoke.

_There's not much time_.

Sitting up, he began picking up wood, leaves, branches, other crap, that was covering his lower half, checking out his ability to move as he did so, making sure that there was no damage that he had somehow missed.  
Everything seemed okay.

Coughing, he crawled over the other side of the pile, keeping as low to the ground as he could. The air was a little clearer down there.  
His ankle throbbed a little when he put pressure on it, causing him to wince.

"Jack? Roger?" He spluttered.  
He eyes burned like he hadn't slept in weeks.

When he called for Jack a third time – this time managing to get more power behind his voice – and got no reply, he started panicking and throwing aside branches aside at random, hoping to find his friend – _my _boyf_riend_, he thought – only to be disappointed by nothing but more tree limbs.  
_I want _Jacks'_ limbs_!

He wanted to sit and cry, but knew there was little time. He skin felt hot and tight now, flames licking at the tree's not 6 feet away from him, the heat unbearable.

Casting aside anything he could get his hands on – faster and faster as the fight-or-flight instinct overrode shock – he finally uncovered leg.  
He moved more branches.  
_A body!_  
But that's just what it was: a body. A _dead_ body.

Not Jack, he realised. Roger.

Despite how cruel Roger had always treated him, he still felt sad that the red-haired boy had died.  
And by the looks of it, not peacefully.

Knowing there was no time to dwell on it – knowing he would not forget the corpse for a long while, anyway – he moved on in his search for the boy he loved.

"Jack!" he shouted, and threw his arms around the other boy, when finally his head emerged from under a pile of leaves.  
Jack opened his eyes, groggily.

"Ralph...whuh...?" he slurred in confusion.  
"Come on, we've gotta get out of here." He spluttered. The air felt _thick_, like he was trying to breath soup. It made his chest hurt from the strain.

Jacks eyes seem to slowly clear and his face contorted in concentration as he came to his senses and remembered what was happening.

"Okay, but you gotta help me get these branches off my legs, okay, Ralph? I can't move them."  
"Of course!" Ralph told him and reluctantly moved his arms from around the other boys neck.

He hobbled over and quickly pulled branches aside, struggling with some of the heavier ones.  
The fact that some of them were a struggle to move worried him because they had fallen a long way.  
_What if his legs are crushed?_ He worried, tearing up.  
_No time for what-if's! Just get moving!_

He looked over and saw the flames starting to creep into the small clearing they were in, spreading right onto the pile of branches and fallen tree's they were in the middle of.  
Moving the last of the wood off Jack, he slung one arm around his chest, helping to haul him up.  
Jack stood, wobbled, and fall onto Ralph, who only just managed to brace him up without falling himself.

"Can you walk?" he asked anxiously.  
"Sure, sure. I'm fine, mum" Jack replied, sticking his tongue out at Ralph.  
Ralph grinned.  
"Come on," he started pulling Jack away from the wreckage. "We've gotta move quickly".  
He realised as he said it just how HOT it was. He was soaked in sweat, his clothes clinging to his body like a second skin, he eyes and throat painfully dry.  
"I'm not so sure I like it when it's you in charge." Grumbled Jack, half-joking, and they stumbled through the jungle toward the beach, leaning on each other for support.

Ralph smiled cheekily.  
"If we get out of this...I just might be in charge tonight, too" and surprised Jack by winking.

**a/n Review for more chapters and lemmonnss :).**


	10. Chapter 10 In Too Deep

Chapter 10

**a/n Sorrrry...I'm slow at updating sometimes...nice lemon chapter to make it up to you, though ;)**

By the time they reached the beach, it was Jack who was supporting Ralph as he limped on his swollen ankle.  
They hadn't had time to stop and test out the damage – they had almost not made it as it was –but Ralph guessed it was probably just a bad sprain rather than a break.

"Hey!" Simon shouted from the ocean.  
All of the other boys had moved off of the island and were wading into the water. Not too far out, but far enough so that Ralph could not make out their faces clearly.

"What are you doing out there?" he shouted, to no one in particular.

Wading to shore and walking up the beach toward them, Simon answered his question.

"We needed to get out of the smoke...you guys really should, too" he added looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, thanks." Ralph smiled at him. "My ankle kind of hurts..."

Simon and Jack took a hold of each of Ralph's arms so he could lean on them for support and they made the way down the beach into the sea.

Despite the pain in his foot and danger they were in from the toxicity of the smoke, he couldn't help noticing the way the side of Jack's body was pressed against his own.  
Pretending it was just because of his ankle, he wobbled more than necessary, rubbing his skin against the other boys', beginning to get turned on by the feel of Jack's skin rubbing against his.

He moved his arm from its position around Jacks waist down a little and started playing with the waistband of his pants, slowly inching them down.

He allowed Jack to walk half a step in front of him as they went so that he could press himself against his butt. He could feel it flex against his crotch as Jack walked and he started getting hard at the feeling.

Noticing, Jack turned his head back, surprised. After what they had just been through, it seemed such an odd time for him to want to fool around.

Ralph used his thumb to flick down the corner of Jacks pants again, causing one of his hipbones to become visible.

"Hey, I think I can manage Ralph myself," Jack said, turning to Simon, who had been coughing on and off since he had met them. "Why don't you go on ahead, where the air is clear."

"Sure you can handle him?" he asked.

Jack felt Ralph press himself more firmly into his rear and the small of his back.  
"I'll make sure I keep a firm grip on him," he told him.

Ralph smirked and nuzzled his face into the back of Jacks neck, wrapping his arms low around his waist and openly placing his hands over the other boys crotch.

"What's gotten into you, Ralph?" he asked.

"You have....a lot".  
He began to rotate his hips gently, pressing himself more firmly against Jack, moaning softly.

"How about we wait until we're in not such quite open view, okay?"

Reluctantly, Ralph removed his arms from around Jack and moved back by his side as he was helped down the beach and into the ocean.

The hot water felt good and helped to take some of the pain out of his foot and soothed aching muscle as he waded further in.  
After a while he was able to move by himself – more swimming than walking – and although they both knew this, Jack kept his arm firmly around his side, his right thigh brushing against Ralphs left every so often giving them both a small electric thrill from the intimate contact.

When they had gone out far enough, with the other boys, so that their lungs were no longer affected by the fumes they stopped and separated a little so as not to raise suspicion.

_Thank God Roger isn't here to tell them_, he thought and felt a small pang of guilt.

"Hey, Jack. My ankle really hurts; I can't kick properly to keep myself up. Can you maybe hold me up a little?" Ralph asked, trying his best to sound shy and reluctant, but giving Jack a quick cheeky smile.

"Fine...but you owe me one." Jack grumbled for the benefit of the boys around them

"Don't worry...I fully intend to give you one." Ralph replied, suppressing the urge to laugh.

He paddled over to Jack and slid around behind him, locking his arms around his waist once more, finding the wet, slippery texture of Jacks skin even more arousing than he had when they had been on the beach.

Now that he had more time to study him, he noticed that Jack had several bad scratches on his back, chest and limbs. Nothing serious, but they looked painful and he wondered if they were troubling him.

The salty sea water was stinging his own cuts and making the skin around them feel tight. He guessed the salt would help clean them and prevent infection, at least.

Other than that, he felt himself feeling pretty good. The water felt good after the recent exertion. The sun was beaming down on them pleasantly and he and Jack were safe together.

He moved his hands lower, fondling Jack under the water, where nobody else could see them, slowly pushing his pants down his thighs.

"You weren't kidding about being in charge, were you?" Jack asked him, amused.

"Nope." Ralph teased, lining himself up behind Jack, wondering how the other boy would feel about them switching positions.  
_Guess I'm about to find out, _he thought, slowly pushing himself into Jack from behind, gripping onto his hips for leverage.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jack asked.

Ralph could tell he was trying to sound brave and cocky like he normally did, but the apprehension came through clearly.

"Just curious for trying something different..." Ralph said, pressing in again, causing Jack to wince in pain as he was stretched further.  
"Nothing wrong with curiosity..." he added, whispering into Jacks ear, fingers curling around his erection.

"Curiosity emotionally damaged the cat," Jack muttered and groaned slightly in pain as Ralph pushed deeper inside him.

"But _satisfaction_ brought it back, right? You'll be sure to get yours" Ralph told him, seductively.

Ralph brought his legs up in front of him and hooked them around Jacks thighs, getting a better grip on him, before bringing his arms up and crossing them over the other boy's chest. With the new control, he was able to push himself the rest of the way into Jack, causing them both to moan out loud, simultaneously.

As Ralph slowly found a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them, he kept one hand crossed diagonally over Jacks chest, while he reached down and stroked him with the other.

Jack groan, the slight currents of the ocean only adding to the stimulus.

Ralph smiled when he saw Jack close his eyes and lean his head back in pleasure, licking his bottom lip slightly.

Ralph moaned aloud again as Jack began to push back against his thrusts.

He tightened his grip on him as the waves threatened to pull them apart.

He looked briefly at the other boys around them and noticed that – while a few of the closer ones where giving the pair funny looks – mostly nobody was paying attention to them, probably assuming they were just struggling to keep Ralph above water because of his ankle.

As he began to increase his pace, thrusting in and out of Jack, Ralph leaned forward and nibbled on his neck sensually, stopping and sucking gently just over where his pulse was, feeling how quickly Jacks heart was racing.

"Oh, my God, Ralph!" Jack moaned, his voice shaking slightly both from the momentum of his movements and the excitement of his building orgasm. "This feels fucking amazing"

"Yep. Amazing fucking." Ralph nodded in agreement.

He felt the muscles of Jack's sphincter begin to grip onto him more tightly as he tensed up and knew that he was reaching climax.

Jack was going red in the face and involuntary moans kept escaping his throat with every plough of Ralph's penis as he hit his prostate.

Ralph felt his own orgasm begin to build as Jack groaned his name loudly enough to cause a few stares from nearby littluns, most of whom where thankfully too young to recognise what was happening in front of them.

Finally, Jack began to shudder and uttered a loud "_Yes!"_ as he came, every cell in his body seeming to vibrate with a glowing ecstasy like he had never felt before.

The sight of Jacks pleasure was too much for Ralph as he climaxed himself, shooting his seed deep inside Jack, before relaxing against the other boys back, breathing heavily.

Feeling happy and warm from a combination of his post-orgasmic glow and the gently lulling of the ocean waves, Ralph wrapped his arms around Jack in a friendly embrace and rested his head on his shoulder contentedly, having to force his eyes open against a peaceful sleep every so often.  
They both floated like that in mutual calmness, comfortable enough with each other to be secure in the silence as they drifted gently in the water.

Eventually, Simon swam over to them looking excited and buoyant.  
"Hey guys – you'll _never _guess what we found!" he exclaimed, cheerily.

"What is it?" Ralph asked groggily, still feeling sleepily.

"There's another island not far from here. You can just make it out in the distance if you swim about a hundred yards further from here. How about when the smoke dies down, we swim back to shore and try and build a raft to take us there?".

**a/n REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please! :) Your reviews are like cigarettes after sex :P.**


	11. Chapter 11 Hot and Cold

Chapter 11

**a/n Wow, I can't belive I have written eleven chapters, I had only planned to do 2 or 3 (of lemon/ PWP).  
**

**I love writing it, though, so you keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing :).  
**

1

It was night by the time the fire had finally burned itself out and they all returned, exhausted, to the island.

For a while they just lay on the beach resting, or drank water from the half-coconuts; but soon they began to gain energy and enthusiasm again for the journey ahead to The Other Island, and the littluns were running off to find the biggest branches and chunks of wood to build rafts out of.

They decided to work in groups and make smaller rafts, each to take two or three boys, figuring they would be more likely to be successful this way than if they tried to tie a massive number of things together to make one giant raft which was sure to fall apart within minutes.

Despite the sun beaming down from the sky, the day was cold and had a foggy and overcast atmosphere because of the falling ash from the burnt trees and the smog still present in the air, the entire island reeking of charred wood - among other unpleasant smells Ralph could not indentify (and wasn't sure he wanted to).

"Since we are the oldest..." said Simon to he and Jack as they used vines and leaves to tie together the least badly burned wood they could find. Most of the stuff they had used to build the shelters was on the beach and had thankfully escaped the flames; otherwise they would have had to try to float on the cinder-like stumps that remained of the rest of the island foliage. "...Perhaps we should each take separate rafts, take a few littluns each."

"Impossible," Jack told him impatiently, annoyed at being told what to do. _He_ was in charge. "The littluns outnumber us ten-to-one. Ralph and I are the oldest, so we will share the best raft. The rest of you split into groups of 3 or 4."

Ralph stepped closer to the other boys. He snaked one arm behind Jacks back and squeezed his upper arm, casually, still feeling a magic thrill at the feel of his body.  
"Simon," he said. "It's easier if Jack and I share a raft so we can lead the way, show everyone where to go and keep order. Okay?"

"Sure, I guess..." Simon muttered, walking away.

Ralph drew his hand down the smooth skin of Jacks back, fingers tracing a gentle line down his spine, causing him to break out into goose bumps as Ralphs hand travelled down from his shoulder blades to the curve of his buttocks.

He pushed his fingers under the waistband of Jacks pants, sliding it around the front, feeling his stomach go fluttery and his penis stiffen at the sensual feel of the skin of Jack's hips against his palm.  
He squeezed Jack inside his pants.  
"If I said I liked your dick, would you hold it against me?" he asked, smirking cheekily.

Jack grinned back at him and then tensed a little in anticipation, only to be disappointed when the other boy moved away and began working on the raft again.

2

It took them a few hours and they were all tired and sweating despite the increasingly chill weather, but they finally got all of the rafts built just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, looking almost as though it were sinking _into _the ocean and painting the sky a beautiful combination of purples and oranges.

Finished with the raft, Jack had wondered over to the water's edge and was staring intently into the distance, watching the sun set.

He noticed Ralph walking over to him and out of the corner of his eye he saw the smaller boy stop next to him and felt him take his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.  
Turning his head, he smiled at him.

"It's nice," Ralph said to him and Jack wondered if he meant the sunset or the two of them holding hands like that.  
He decided both and kissed him on the cheek, quickly.

"Do...do you like me, Jack?" he asked, nervously. He wasn't used to serious conversations with Jack – they were normally either sexual or laughing together.

"Of course I like you, Ralph. I wouldn't mess around with you so much if I didn't. You're really hot," he slapped Ralph on the butt as if to demonstrate his point.  
"And you make me laugh...you're fun to be around."

"Thanks, Jack." He smiled. "I really like you, too."  
He felt relieved. He sometimes worried that Jack was interested in him purely for sexual release and would dump him once they got off the island. While he couldn't deny that there was a very sexual attraction between the two of them, he really thought he might love Jack. It was nice to know Jack liked _him_, as a person, too.

3

For once luck was on their side and the sea was calm and quiet as they pushed their rafts out to sea and climbed aboard, using tree branches as makeshift oars to control the direction of their movement.

The journey was slow as the oars and the slow lull of the waves gradually pushed each raft full of boys further out to sea and toward their destination.

As the sun completely disappeared below the horizon and the sky gradually transformed from purple to deep indigo to black, the already cool temperature dropped considerably further.

Ralph shivered in the cold.  
The fact that both he and Jack were only wearing their thin school pants, and were constantly being sprayed with sea water only added to the effects of the weather and they were both trembling and pale from the cold.

At least it was a good reason to huddle together, Ralph though happily.

Looking around, he thought most of the boys were lying pretty close to each other, trying to conserve body heat, although it was pretty hard to tell in the darkness.

"Hey, Jack," Ralph said, turning over to lie on his back. "Wanna help keep me warm?" he teased and pulled the other boy down on top his him, pressing their flesh together.

Jacks breath was a white cloud, puffing out into his face every time he exhaled, and Ralph leaned up and kissed him, lips mashed together, taking that breath with his own, allowing him to see Jacks face more clearly above him.

He drew his knees up and wrapped his legs around Jacks buttocks, pressing them closer together.  
Figuring he could use friction to keep them warm, he wriggling backwards and forwards under Jack, feeling the other boy's hardness through the frayed fabric of his shorts.

In response, Jack thrust his hips forward, pressing his dick against Ralphs and sending a shudder of pleasure through both of their bodies.  
More than just trying to keep warm now, Ralph instinctively responded with a thrust of his own, followed by another from Jack.

Ralph squeezed Jacks butt in his hands pushing them even closer together, feeling the mounds clench every time Jack did a particularly powerful thrust, the tingling pleasure in his groin growing greater and greater, lust completely taking over his thoughts.

No longer caring about the cold, or the other boys surrounding them, they pumped themselves against each other harder and faster.

Ralph gasped as orgasm hit him unprepared and the thrusting decreased and seconds later he heard Jack moan and wetness spread between the two of them.

Tired from the long day, they fell asleep like that as they slowly drifted toward their destination.

**a/n I think the last couple of chapters had a weird feel to them :/...maybe it's just me haha...anyway, lots more lemon-coloured adventure when they reach that island...:P.**


End file.
